


猫派？狗派？

by moiFUNGI



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI





	猫派？狗派？

“说起来，壮五哥是猫派还是犬派？”

“诶？”放下手中的书，逢坂壮五抬起头看了看窝在沙发里的七濑陆，“我没想过呢……怎么了？突然这么问。”

“啊，没什么，只是有点好奇。”七濑陆挠了挠头，抓起身边kinako形状的抱枕抱在怀里。“不是都说这种问题能反映出答题者的性格吗？所以想来问问看。”

“说的也是呢……虽然我不能百分百确定，”对上对方好奇的眼神，逢坂壮五微微一笑，“不过现在的我，也许更喜欢狗一些吧。”

逢坂壮五最近时常会觉得自己养了一条大型犬。

并没有真的在养，这种说法只是比喻，虽然觉得把自己的搭档形容成一条大型犬有点失礼，但逢坂壮五还是经常抑制不住地冒出这种念头。

特别是在他们打破了“搭档”这层关系，缔结了更为亲近且密切的羁绊之后。

“壮壮，这种时候都不说话的，明明平常都很啰嗦。”四叶环支起双手，稍稍拉开了与身下人的距离。察觉到他的动作，逢坂壮五睁开眼望向自己的搭档兼恋人，眼眸上覆着的水汽蒸得四叶环脸颊发烫。

“明明白天的时候就会不停地提醒这提醒那的……”

“那是为了你好……啊……”脱口而出的话语还没说完就转了调，体内的灼热似是不想给他辩解的机会一般，在他开口时便轻轻蹭过了逢坂壮五最为敏感的区域。肠壁被激地一阵阵紧缩，换来了罪魁祸首一声些微隐忍的喟叹。

“所以说啊，壮壮，这里舒服吗？”

并不满足于逢坂壮五生理上的反馈，四叶环稍稍退出一段，调整角度再一次撞了进去。这一下带来的不再是隔靴搔痒的刺激，过电般的快感自尾椎骨沿脊髓一路曼延至大脑，化成甜腻的呻吟从逢坂壮五嘴边溢出。并不是不想回答他的问题，只是对因为环而意乱情迷的自己有点害羞罢了，逢坂壮五迷迷糊糊地想着。要自己老老实实地说出“好棒”啊“好舒服”之类的床笫间的话语，还真是有点叫不出口。

况且，只有自己舒服的话，对环也太不公平了。

未能得到想要的回复，四叶环有些焦躁地将身下的人捞起来，就着相连的姿势将逢坂壮五圈在怀里，抵上了对方的鼻尖。

“壮壮，告诉我嘛，戳这里觉得舒服吗？”

“还是说要我也摸你的前面？你不说的话我不会知道的啊。”

“呐，壮壮，我这么动你喜欢吗？”

“壮壮，你说话啊。”

“壮壮。”

仿佛很喜欢“壮壮”这个昵称的发音一般地，四叶环一边凑在逢坂壮五耳边呢喃，一边开始耸动自己的腰。而他也像是刻意踩着点似的，每叫一声壮五的名字，便更用力得将自己的欲望嵌进对方的身体。

真是要了命了，逢坂壮五想。

那略带嘶哑的“壮壮”像是一颗颗炸弹震得他一阵阵地眩晕。柱身被情欲激地发胀，蜜液不停地自前端涌出，沾湿了自己和对方的腹部。后穴被恋人塞满，动作中带出了彻底融化的润滑液，发出咕啾咕啾的声音，和自己嘴里溢出的呻吟一同在房间内横冲直撞。

还是，应该开口回应他一下。

双手已经不自觉地攀上了对方的肩，借着情欲，逢坂壮五断断续续地开了口。

“按照……你喜欢的来，我没关系……”

“……哈？”

四叶环突然停下了动作，望向逢坂壮五的脸上写满了不可置信。

“按照我喜欢的来，是什么意思？”

“就，就是随你喜欢，不用顾虑我……”

“……又是这样！壮壮每次都是这样！”

“诶？啊！等……等等！”不明白自己哪里让对方不高兴了，壮五刚准备下意识地道歉，却被猛地推回了床上。环比以往更加用力地插了进来，压着壮五大腿的手微微颤抖着，捏得他有些发疼。环低着头，埋进壮五的颈间，用唇在壮五的皮肤上发泄似得狠狠摩挲着。

“什么叫随我喜欢啊，我就是想让壮壮觉得舒服啊，难道我现在还是不能让壮壮觉得舒服吗？！再说，为什么你会觉得我在顾虑你啊！”

“我喜欢壮壮，非常非常喜欢，所以想在做爱的时候也让壮壮觉得很舒服。但是，我很迟钝，也不像壮壮那么敏感，你什么都不说的话我是不会明白的啊！如果你没有在享受的话，我的行为不就完全没有意义了吗！”

“壮壮，我不想听你说‘没关系’，我想听你说‘好舒服’……所以，再多信任一下我的心意啊……”

暴风骤雨般的动作逐渐放缓，给了壮五一丝喘息的机会。他睁开眼，迎上了身上人带着些许不甘的眼神。

和那有些发红的眼眶。

他猛地想起来自己和恋人的差异，从年龄到家境，从思考模式到行事模式。明明这些自己都已经再清楚不过了，为什么每每到这种时候就忘了呢。

忘了他还是个喜欢撒娇的孩子罢了。

壮五奋力支起身子，双臂绕上环的肩，嘴唇付上了对方的眼睛。

“抱歉了，环，是我不好”果然尝到了丝丝的咸味，壮五收紧了手臂，轻轻揉了揉他的头发。

“我很舒服哟，舒服到让我觉得幸福的程度， 甚至都会开始思考我是否配得上这种幸福。”

伸手抚上环的脸，壮五拇指蹭过环未曾滑落的眼泪，氤氲着水汽的眸子定定地望着恋人的脸，忽然像是想起了什么似的垂下眼眸笑了起来。

“在床上，可以不用替我哭了……”

剩下的话，全被环用嘴堵了回去。

近乎粗暴地撬开了怀里人的嘴，环准确地捕捉到了壮五的舌头轻轻吮着，壮五的口腔被毫不客气地翻搅、抚弄，他禁闭双眼，双颊潮红，任由环一次又一次地将他带上云端。

热情、有活力还爱撒娇，真的很像一只大型犬呢。

努力回应着环唇舌的同时，壮五迷蒙地想着。


End file.
